


Worst Date Ever

by AnotherWyldeOne



Category: Acceleracers, Hot Wheels (Movies), Hot Wheels AcceleRacers, Hot Wheels: Acceleracers, Hot Wheels: World Race, hot wheels world race, hotwheels acceleracers
Genre: Bad date, F/M, Kurt's a Jerk, Male Ego, Post-World Race, Pre-Ignition, Smart mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWyldeOne/pseuds/AnotherWyldeOne
Summary: Kurt goes on a date two weeks after the end of the World Race. It does not go as planned.
Relationships: Kurt Wylde/OC
Kudos: 1





	Worst Date Ever

Kurt arrived at the boba shop before his date. He liked to be a bit early so he could watch his dates walk in. 

Though, usually, he had his dates at bars, dance clubs, or night clubs. It had been a while since he had a date during the day. And the first time he had ever gotten a date off a dating app. 

But her picture had been cute and she was an archaeologist, which was interesting. He hadn’t exactly expected her to message him, but she had and the conversation had been pleasant and a little sarcastic, which he liked. 

She didn’t look like the women he usually went after. He doubted very much that she would be anything like any of the women he had ever dated, based on her profile. He usually dated supermodel types. Tall, thin, glamorous. You know, the ones that usually looked very good in very tight clothing, or none at all. They also liked expensive gifts, meals, and wine, among other things, meaning they were often a burden on his wallet. 

But, he had wanted something a little different. The World Race had been over for just over two weeks, and his ego was still recovering from having been beaten by a 16 year old boy. Someone less demanding, and easier to impress, than the women he usually dated would be nice. 

And…….someone who wasn’t angry with him for the Zed-36 thing would be great. 

It was at this point that he noticed a woman who looked like the one in the dating profile walk quickly into the boba shop. She narrowly missed running into someone exiting the shop on her way in, turning at just the right moment to avoid hitting the person’s shoulder. 

She did not look how he had expected. 

Her clothes were rumpled and mismatched, the blue of her pants not matching the black and purple pattern of her shirt, which was hanging slightly off her right shoulder. A beat up blue wristlet wallet was dangling from her wrist, the brand emblem revealing it had once been an expensive looking one. Her hair was a short, light brown affair that was a bit windswept and out of place, tiny curls popping up around her face where her hair had been dampened by sweat. And, she was wearing barely any makeup, with what little she was wearing slightly smudged, her mascara slightly running at the corners of her eyes. 

It didn’t really look like she had put any effort at all into her appearance. 

Whereas, Kurt, as he always did with dates, was careful to look put together and well groomed. He had taken the time to iron the button down shirt he was wearing and to carefully roll up the sleeves so they were straight and not too wrinkled, his toned forearms and expensive watch on display. He had buttoned it just so, with the first few buttons open, to showcase the breadth of his shoulders and his muscled frame. His collarbone was just visible above the neckline of his black undershirt.  
He had stopped wearing his tawny colored contacts after the World Race. He wore them to protect his eyes from the sun because he had some photosensitivity due to his lifestyle (partying hard and racing harder), but he didn’t wear them all the time. He also hadn’t worn them in the only profile pic he had with his eyes clearly visible, so he had made a point not to wear them for this date.  
So, the shirt was blue to match his actual eye color, as were his dark blue jeans and designer tennis shoes. His jeans were just tight enough to accentuate, what he had been told, was his excellent ass and taut thighs. His hair was freshly washed, combed, and gelled. He was also wearing a tasteful, light cologne. 

In Kurt’s opinion, he looked damn good. 

She really didn’t. Unkempt was not a look he appreciated on other people, especially people he was going on a date with. And it irritated the shit out of him. He hated it when people put no effort into something and expected it to work out. The fact that she actually appeared to be a bit heavier than she had in her photos, her large behind of particular note, further displeasing him. This was why he had always dated model types.

Kurt began to scowl. 

She finally spotted Kurt at the booth and smiled at him as she began walking over, thought it faltered as she noticed his expression, her walk becoming less eager the closer she got to him. But she did sit down across from him at the booth.

A timid,” Hello,” a beat,” you are Kurt right?” Her green eyes were questioning through her square framed black glasses. She didn’t understand why he was scowling. 

“Yes, I am Kurt,” was his terse reply, the scowl having deepened upon closer inspection of her appearance. One bra strap was showing where her shirt was sliding off her shoulder and her glasses were askew, making her face look slightly lopsided, though it wasn’t. 

Her face was rather cute. 

Kurt made a point to give her a look up and down anyway, which she definitely noticed, a frown coming to her face as he said,” Do you always look like a mess when you show up on first dates? It’s not an attractive look and it does nothing to make up for your large ass.”

Inwardly, he winced. He hadn’t really meant to say that last part. 

For half a second she looked shocked, but then her brained processed everything he had said. 

Now she was mad. 

“Excuse me?!,” her voice was indignant and outraged. How dare this asshole be so rude to her?! He didn’t have a clue what she had to do to get to this date almost exactly on time!

“You heard me,” Kurt continued scowling at her. He really did not have time for this woman. Or her flashing green eyes. 

She scoffed, her own expression turning derisive as she replied snidely,” Do you always act like a giant asshole on first dates? And dress like a rich prick?,” it was her turn to give him an up and down look,” It’s not attractive and I don’t really think anything could make up for what is obviously an awful personality. Good bye and good riddance.”

She left as quickly as she had come, Kurt scowling after her. A few of the other patrons watched her and then stared at him, but he stared right back, so they looked away. 

Kurt looked at the other side of the booth, still scowling, and sighed, his expression softening as his hands came up to his face. He sat with his face in his hands for a few minutes before leaving the shop himself. 

That could have gone better. 

The other World Race drivers were right. He really did need to start treating people better. And be less of a dick.


End file.
